


Private Party

by zombie_honeymoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dinner Date, Fluff, Kissing, Lap Sitting, Light Angst, M/M, Modern Era, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: Sasori and San have a date together after work, but San is late and Sasori worries over him, when he finally shows up Sasori decides he wants to have whole outdoor patio to themselves. Their waiter tries his best.
Relationships: Sandaime Kazekage | Third Kazekage/Sasori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Private Party

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a casual SasoThird exchange, I'm so sorry it is late! Sasori would not approve!

They were supposed to meet for dinner after work before going home. Sasori had made sure he would arrive right on time, even a few minutes early. His office was just a block away, so it was easy for him. But San worked on the other side of town, and was nowhere in sight. He knew how much Sasori valued being punctual, and had always arrived exactly on time once he knew. He knew how offended Sasori became when someone wasted his time. 

Sasori looked at his watch. San was now five minutes late.  
  
It was disrespectful to waste others time. But for Sasori, it went deeper than that, it brought up memories and emotions he would rather bury and not think about. He got up from the waiting area at the front of the restaurant and walked over to the bar after telling the host that he was expecting someone.

Sasori ordered a drink and sat so he could still see the door to watch and wait (and worry) for San. 

At the twenty minute mark, and after checking his phone for any notifications, which there were none, Sasori shoved his phone back in his pocket. San had never been so late before without a call or a message.

He had better have a good reason for being so late, Sasori thought, not that he wanted the man he was in love with to be injured or have been involved in an accident, or worse... but he better not have just planned his day wrong, or let a meeting go over long. 

The silver haired bartender looked at the empty glass in front of Sasori and asked if he wanted another drink.

“No.” Sasori told him curtly and waved him off.

“Someone stood you up, didn’t they?”  
  
“Don’t you have other customers to tend to?”  
  
“I take that as a yes. Eh, it happens.”  
  
“What’s your name?” Sasori looked at his shirt to see a pin with ‘Hidan’ written across it in slightly messy writing, “Hidan. Well, Hidan, I have not been stood up, and you’d do well to watch yourself.”  
  
Hidan arched a brow at that. “Are you threatening me?”  
  
“If you think I am, then maybe I am.” Sasori shrugged and looked toward the front of the restaurant and scanned the people there. No San… About to turn away, the door opened and Sasori held his breath, hoping it was his San. 

A familiar head of dark hair walked in, loose around his broad shoulders. 

“San, you made it.” Sasori breathed out, but stayed where he was, and waited for him to make his way over. It didn’t take long, the hostess pointed towards the bar and San was hurrying over and soon leaned down to kiss Sasori’s cheek.

“You’re late.” Sasori accused, “Very late.”

“Yes, I know. There was unexpected traffic due to a large accident.”  
  
“You’re alright?”  
  
San nodded, “Yes.”  
  
“Good. Well, let’s go have dinner.” Sasori slid off the bar stool and waited for San to offer his arm before walking through to the back of the restaurant and out the doors to an outdoor dining area where they had reserved a table, and Sasori had made sure would remain reserved for them no matter how late San would be.

“This is nice.” San said. They were the only ones out there, as it was chilly in autumn. The space was surrounded by thick vines of night blooming jasmine that grew up along a trellis and blocked the view of the street, it’s fragrance heavy in the air. Strings of tiny lights criss crossed above them like stars. 

San pulled a chair out for Sasori, but he did not sit, instead going to sniff the flowers and San shrugged, taking the seat for himself and opening the menu waiting on the table.

“That was my seat.” Sasori came to stand next to him.

“There’s another one.” San motioned to the seat across from him.

“I wanted that one.”

“Sasori, I’m sorry I was late, it was out of my control, I even left early. Please just take a seat.”  
  
San missed the look that crossed Sasori’s face as he turned his attention back to the menu. He hated being told what to do, but also did not want to ruin their night. He decided he would have the seat San took, and they would enjoy their date. 

Sasori pushed San back in his chair, “I’ll take this seat, thank you.” He sat down on San’s lap, and put an arm around his neck as he wiggled himself to get comfortable and picked up the menu, “What looks good?”  
  
“Sasori, we’re in public.”  
  
“No one’s around.” Sasori ran a finger along the outside of San’s ear as he looked over the menu.

“Except for me.” 

Sasori looked up to see the bartender standing next to the table, his pink eyes looking more than amused.

“They’re short staffed tonight, so I’m your waiter. Drinks? Oh, hey, also remember that I’m the one bringing your food and stuff so keep your threats to a minimum so I don’t spit in anything.”

Bristling, Sasori was about to say something when San spoke.  
  
“Raki.” San told him, ignoring what he had said about spitting in their food, “For both of us.”  
  
“You want any appetizers?” Hidan asked, scribbling on a pad of paper.

“No. We’re going to order our dinner while you’re here though.” Sasori snapped the menu shut, “I’ll have the lamb shank with sour cherry rice.”  
  
“And what’s your old man having?” Hidan asked as he scribbled Sasor's order down.

“I believe I can order for myself.” San informed him, “I’ll have,” he gave Sasori a look as he opened the menu back up, he had not yet decided on what he wants and quickly scanned the dinner menu and chose something almost at random, not wanting to take much longer. “Manto, and make it, ah-- Spicy.” He was distracted as Sasori shifted on his lap, his fingers light on his neck, tracing invisible patterns.

“Anything else?” Hidan asked, narrowing his eyes at the pair, “Like maybe a room?” 

Sasori tilted his head, eyes sharp, “You’ll be tipped very well if you can keep this area private for us.”  
  
Hidan grinned, he could always use the extra cash for bills or groceries, “You got it!” He hurried away to get their orders in, leaving Sasori and San alone.

“Sasori, what are you up to?”  
  
“You always think I’m up to something.” He shifted on San’s lap once more under the guise of making himself comfortable.

“Sasori,” San tipped Sasori’s face towards him, “I always think you’re up to something because more often than not you are.” They were quiet for several long moments until San finally spoke again, “You’re still angry that I’m late.” 

“I was worried. You didn’t answer your phone, never sent me a message, nothing. I thought…” Sasori trailed off, the words dying in his throat as he fussed with the tie at San’s throat. 

Sasori knew loss, he knew it was part of life. But he did not want to experience that again, not ever. He hated when San was late, it made him worry, it made him afraid. It made him go back to when he was a boy, and he was waiting at his grandparents for his parents to pick him up after they had been away on what was supposed to be a romantic vacation. They never came back.  
  
San covered Sasori’s hands with his larger ones and stopped him from playing with his tie which was becoming increasingly tighter around his throat. 

“You thought something happened to me. Nothing did. I’m fine, I’m here. I couldn’t message you, you know how the police are with people texting and driving. With the accident, there was a lot of police around.” 

It was then that Hidan returned with their drinks, “Sorry to interrupt.” He said quietly and placed the drinks on the table and quickly left them alone once more.

“I can see that you’re here.” Sasori squeezed his fingers, “You’re making it up to me later when we get home, for making me worry over you.”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“But…” Sasori leaned forward and picked up a glass and handed it to San, “We can start now.”  
  
San simply raised a brow as he accepted the drink, “As long as we won’t get in trouble.”  
  
“We won’t, as long as our waiter keeps up his end of the deal.” 

They drank in silence, San wrapping an arm around Sasori’s waist and placing a soft kiss on his cheek, hoping he would be able to dispel the melancholy mood he was in before they went home.

Turning his face towards San, Sasori took his chin between his fingers and held him in place as he kissed him on the mouth, “There, now you’ve given me a proper kiss.” 

Sasori rested his head against San’s shoulder while he let his fingers trail down his arm to his palm and lightly trace circles on the sensitive skin there. 

It wasn’t long before the door opened and San leaned away from where he was leaving kisses on Sasori’s neck as they looked up to see Hidan back out of the door. He turned around once he was outside, two large plates in his hands. A smaller plate balanced on his forearm.

“I’ve got your food, ya disgusting love birds.” He announced, “And I hope you know I had to say there was a private party out here to keep some dad and his three kids out of here.”  
  
Hidan set one plate down and reached for the smaller one he was balancing as it teetered and tottered, and Sasori quickly reached for the other plate, taking it from Hidan’s hands just as the smaller plate slipped off his arm. It spilled a finely chopped salad all down the front of Hidan’s pants, the plate crashing to the floor and shattering.

San and Sasori exchanged looks before laughing at Hidan’s expense.

“I saved the most important part.” Sasori said as he set the plate of lamb shank on the table.

Hidan grit his teeth, seething, “I fucking hate vegetables.”  
  
“I do hope you have a change of clothes.” San said, “Or can borrow from someone?”  
  
“Just eat your damn meal… I’ll bring a replacement salad soon…” Hidan picked up the big pieces of broken plate and walked back through the restaurant. 

Just before the door closed, Sasori and San heard a familiar voice, “Looks like someone pissed himself!” There was laughter that followed, soon cut off once the door shut.  
  
“Kankuro…” San whispered, as if speaking his name any louder would summon them outside.

“Oh my god.” Sasori groaned, “Imagine if we had to share this patio with them… Our romantic dinner would be over before it started.”

“Be thankful for our waiter then.” San said as he sat up, wondering how he was going to eat with Sasori still in his lap. He could barely reach his plate.

“Oh, I am. That waiter is getting the biggest tip he’s ever seen and will probably never see another like it in his life.” Sasori noticed San’s dilema and speared a manto on a fork and turned towards San, “Open up.”  
  
“You are not feeding me,” San protested, trying to take the fork from Sasori.

“Why not? You don’t mind when we do this at home…”  
  
“That’s different. We’re at home for one thing and for another thing, it’s usually with dessert.” He reached for the fork with his hand, “Just give me the fork, Sasori. I don’t want sauce dripping all over my clothes.”  
  
“Very well…” Sasori allowed him to take the fork and moved to allow San to be able to reach his food while he stayed on his lap. Sasori loved being close to San, feeling him there, warm and strong. He was much larger than Sasori, and made him feel safe and loved.

The door to the restaurant opened again and they turned to see Hidan bringing out a new salad, “Here.” He looked miserable with oil stains down the front of his pants.

“Thank you.” San said as Hidan turned around to go back inside, leaving them alone once again. “Guess he didn’t have a change of clothes.” 

“It’s his problem, he should have known better than to try and carry everything at once when he’s not even a waiter.” Sasori turned his attention to his food, it smelled delicious and his mouth watered. He dug in, taking a mouthful of rice. 

The flavors burst on his tongue and he closed his eyes. It had been too long since they had enjoyed such a good meal. After another bite, he loaded his fork with rice and cherries and turned to San, “Try this.”  
  
San reached for the fork but Sasori gave him a look and so he reluctantly let Sasori bring the fork to his mouth. 

The taste was exquisite, beyond what either of them could have made at home and San let his eyes close as he experienced the flavors. 

Sasori watched and brought another forkful up to his lips, “Open your mouth again. Keep your eyes closed.”  
  
San obeyed and let Sasori feed him another mouthful and waited for a third as he heard the fork on the plate once more. But after several moments passed, and no food was forthcoming, he opened his eyes. Sasori had just taken a bite for himself.

He leaned forward for his own fork and kissed Sasori’s cheek as he did so.

“What do you think of getting this to-go and eating the rest at home?” Sasori asked as he leaned into the kiss and sighed.

“Whatever you want, Sas.” San told him. 

“Next time our waiter comes out here, we’ll let him know.” He put his hand on San’s cheek, turning his face to his and kissing him, running his tongue along Sasori's bottom lip and enjoying the way he squirmed on his lap. 

With eyes still open, San set his fork down, making sure not to spill anything on the table or themselves, and placed his hand on Sasori’s jaw, letting his fingers brush the soft hair at the nape of his neck as he deepened their kiss. 

“You two want the fucking check so you can go do this at home?” Hidan asked, appearing several minutes later, “I don’t give a shit what you do but I don't want anyone to complain, you know.”

“Yes. The check.” Sasori said as he drug himself away.

“Here.” San reached into Sasori’s back pocket and pulled out his wallet, opened it and took out several large bills, “Will this cover it?”  
  
“How much is there?” Hidan asked as he tore the check from his notepad.

“Give me that.” Sasori said as he held out his hand. He looked at the total, and then at the money in San’s hands, “It’s more than enough, plus your tip.” He then took another large bill from his wallet and added it to the total. They had promised a big tip, Hidan was going to get it.  
  
“Keep the change.” San said, “Can you box all this up?”  
  
Hidan nodded and took the check and the cash and stuffed it in the pocket on his shirt before picking up the plates, “I’ll come back for that salad… Not gonna make the same mistake twice!”  
  
Sasori ignored him, turning his attention back to San. He was so handsome, broad where Sasori was slender. With long, dark hair that Sasori loved to run his fingers through. 

“You know, we could have finished our meal by now had you arrived on time.”  
  
“Not this again… We can eat at home, in bed, or at the table, or on the floor. I think I’m glad there was so much traffic. You wouldn’t have sat on my lap had I been on time.”  
  
He was right, Sasori knew it, but said nothing. He had hated waiting, hated worrying and imagining the worst scenarios for why San had been so late. 

Hidan returned with to-go boxes and set them down then picked up the salad plate and started for the door. Just as he was about to open it, it was suddenly flung open and hit the plate, sending the finely chopped salad spilling all down his front once more. Whoever had opened the door had decided not to stick around and it closed again while Hidan stood there, frozen in shock, and slowly started to grind his teeth together as his face turned a violent shade of red.

Sasori and San exchanged looks as they tried not to laugh, San having to bite down on his lip which made Sasori shift his attention from their now irate waiter as he licked his lips.

“Let’s get out of here.” Sasori said as he slid off San’s lap, but not before kissing the corner of his mouth.  
  
“Right.” San followed and they snatched their boxed up dinner and stepped around Hidan who was muttering about how much he ‘fucking hated salad and kids’, and into the dining room.

It turned out they had been right, Rasa sat at a table right by the door with his three kids. As they passed, he tried to get their attention and Sasori would have just walked on by and ignored him but San stopped.

“Is there a lot of people out there?” Rasa asked.

“No, it’s totally empty.” Kankuro told him.

“It was a private party.” Sasori sighed.

“Huh… Well, is it over? We wanted to sit out there.”  
  
“For now it’s over.” Sasori told him.

“That… doesn’t make a lot of sense.”  
  
Hidan finally walked in through the door and stopped behind Kankuro who went still.

“He’s behind me, isn’t he?” Kankuro whispered.

“Oh yes, and he does not look very happy. Good luck with that, Kankuro. We’re going home to continue our private party.” Sasori nudged San along and they looked back as the restaurant went quiet to see Hidan had dumped a handful of salad on Kankuro’s head and shouted that he quit and ‘who looked like they shit themselves now?!’ 

“Get out, get out!” Sasori frantically pushed San along, not wanting to be any part of whatever was going to happen next. They had a date to finish and Sasori was not sticking around to be witnesses. 

Having walked from his office nearby, Sasori followed San to his waiting car and got in the passenger side. 

The ride home was quick, the restaurant not too far from their apartment. Sasori reached out and grasped San’s hand in his, pulling it onto his lap. He hated how vulnerable the human body was, how too much force could snuff out life. He couldn’t stand to think of it and was thankful when they made it home a few minutes without incident.   
  
The walk from the car to the elevator was quick, both of them wanting to continue what they had started in the restaurant. San bent down, kissing Sasori as he pushed the button to call the elevator several times. Why was everything making him wait? When it finally arrived, he pulled San into it, pushed the button for their floor, followed by the 'close doors' button, ignoring the person who was hurrying towards the elevator as the doors shut. Sasori didn't want to wait any longer and pulled San down by his tie and kissed him, slipping his tongue into his mouth and tasting the bitter taste of alcohol on him, the spices from their dinner, and _him_. 

* * *

“I think our date went rather well, don’t you? I especially liked how it ended, like this.” San said as he wrapped his body around Sasori’s under the sheets. Their to-go boxes abandoned on the dresser, their dinner uneaten. 

“Hmm, yes, I agree. I think next time though, we should just order delivery and stay in. We’ll eat in bed and not have to deal with you showing up late, or waiters spilling food all over the place, or single fathers with rowdy children they can’t keep under control.”  
  
San laughed to himself, “It was an eventful dinner though.” He kissed the back of Sasori’s neck, just below the hairline, “Sorry. For making you worry. It was never my intention, Sasori, you have to know that.”  
  
“I know. Just... don’t do it again.” Sasori told him softly as he turned towards him and pressed his face to San's neck, inhaling his scent and feeling completely at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to leave a comment, I love to hear from readers! :D


End file.
